El Pastel de Chocolate
by vicky5
Summary: Nunca hacer un pastel de chocolate fue tan divertido... HHr


Pastel de Chocolate por Ariadna

_Hola. Antes de empezar a leer la Historia, debo de advertirte que si eres la clase de persona que odia lo comentarios del narrador a todos horas...bueno, esta no es tu historia. También he de advertirte que estoy un poco loca (si sustituyes 'un poco' por 'muy') y tengo un humor extraño asi que este no será el (dobla los dedos índice y corazón en señal de comillas) típico fanfic. Avisado quedas. _

_Si sigues leyendo..._

_Que Dios se apiade de tu alma._

_¿He dado miedo?_

"No hace falta que lo hagas por compromiso, Harry." Repitió por enésima vez Hermione mientras tamizaba la harina. "Sabes que puedo arreglármelas perfectamente sola."

"No lo hago por compromiso, Hermione. Que pasa; ¿Ahora no se puede ayudar a tu mejor amiga a algo tan simple como hacer un pastel?" replicó Harry con una medio sonrisa, mientras rompía un huevo contra el borde de un cuenco.

La cocina siguió en silencio unos minutos mientras Harry segía rompiendo huevos y a su lado Hermione tamizaba la Harina.

Era un espléndido día de primavera y la familia Wesley junto con Luna se encontraban en el jardín jugando al quidditch y hablando animadamenmte. Todos se habían reunido en la Madriguera ese día con motivo del compromiso de Ron y Luna _(la historia de como se juntaron Ron y Luna es una historia llena de comedia y amor altamente recomendada por la autora que si embargo no contará porque este es un fanfic puramente H/Hr), y _después de una copiosa comida, habían decidido salir afuera a disfrutar del día. Hermione se había presentado voluntaria para hacer el postre y mientas todos salían Harry se había quedado rezagado atrás y silenciosamente había empezado a sacar los útiles necesarios para el pastel de los armarios.

A través de la ventana podían ver frente a ellos a Luna haciendo aspavientos mientras le contaba algo al señor Weasley, que había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente. Ron y sus hermanos jugaban montados en las escobas. Gritos y risas llegaban desde el jardín.

"Gracias," murmuró la chica suavemente. Tenía que admitir _(aunque sólo fuera para sí misma)_ que trabajar con la compañía de Harry se hacía mucho más divertido.

"Además," añadió Harry en el último momento. "No querrías intoxicar a nadie en un día como hoy ¿verdad? Ir al hospital no es mi idea de _celebración_."

"¡¡Ja!!" Bufó Hermione profundamente ofendida en su orgullo culinario. "¡No te oí quejarte la pasada Navidad!"

"No me lo recuerdes...." Harry se agarró el estómago fingiendo retortijones.

"¡Harry!" Exclamó ella y le pegó completamente indignada con el paño de cocina en el brazo. "Eres imposible."

Pero Harry sólo le sonrió con una sonrisa capaz de fundir icebers y la pobre Hermione no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

"Y me adoras por eso." Él le guiñó un ojo jugetonamente y le dió un pequeño empujoncito con el hombro. " Vamos, admítelo Granger. Sabes que quieres."

Hermione soltó una carcajada, y siguío zarandeándo el colador de un lado a otro mientras la harina caía pero los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron a una velocidad alarmante. "Claro, ¿Es que no lo habías notado Potter? ¡He estado enamorada de mi mejor amigo desde hace años!"

Se mordió la lengua. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Cómo había podido soltar su secreto asi como así después de tanto tiempo? Cerró lo ojos mentalmente y sólo esperó que hubiera sonado lo suficientemente sarcástica para que Harry no sospechara.

Hubo una pausa. "¿De verdad? Yo también."

'Oh.'

_Hermione pensó haciendo gala de una inmensa elocuencia._

'Oh. Dios.'

_Esta chica siempre superándose a sí misma._

'Oh. Dios. Mio.'

_No comentaré sobre esto._

"Vale," dijo Hermione en voz alta, más que nada por decir algo.

"Vale," repitió él.

_Aunque estoy segura de que ninguno sabía muy bien por que decía 'vale', si te preguntas como lo sé, más que nada, es porque yo escribo los personajes. _

"¿De qué vas a hacer el pastel?" Harry empezó a batir los huevos y el momento pasó.

"Chocolate."

El colador se siguió balenceando en el aire mecánicamente, como un péndulo, pero los pensamientos de Hermione iban a la velocidad de cientos de Snitchs. ¿Que había sido todo eso? ¿Se lo había imaginado? ¿Había dicho Harry lo que creía que había dicho? No. No podía ser. Era imposible... ¿verdad?.

_Si Hermione a resultado tan convincente en su papel que realmente estás dudando si pasó o no. Sólo debes de dirigirte unos catorce renglones más arriba en el diálogo para aseguararte._

"Hermione..." Dijo Harry tentativamente.

"¿Qué?" Hermione estaba segura de que estaba totalmente sonrojada.

"¿Qué estás tamizando?"

Hermione se dió cuenta de que ya no quedaba más harina en el colador y había estado zarandeándolo en el aire sin nada dentro. Se sonrojó todavía más.

"Nada," dijo rápidamente, y dejó el colador en la encimera enérgicamente. "Ahora hay que mezclarlos poco a poco mientras se remueve para que no aparezcan grumos. Yo iré haciéndo las virutas de chocolate."

"A sus órdenes mi capitán." sonrió Harry. La atmósfera volvió a ser ligera. Y Hermione agradeció internamente que no comentara sobre su extraño comportamiento.

Hermione sacó la tableta de chocolate de un cajón y empezó a hacer virutas raspando con un cuchillo. Harry comenzó a mezclar la harina y los huevos.

"Hace mucho que no hemos estado así." Comentó Harry, "lo he hechado de menos."

Hermione sabía a que se refería Harry. Ciertamente, tenía razón. Desde que habían salido de Howgwarts, y habían derrotado a Voldemort todo había cambiado. Los chicos compartían apartamento, pero Hermione vivía el la resisdencia de su universidad donde cursaba el último año de sus estudios muggles y no tenía mucho tiempo.

"Yo también lo hecho de menos," en su voz había un deje de nostálgia.

"Pero... no tiene por que ser así." Harry parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas. "Cuando termines podrías venir a vivir cerca. Hay un piso en alquiler justo encima del nuestro. Sería genial si lo cogieras. Si quieres, claro."

Hermione dejó de raspar el chocolate por un momento. Parecía tensa. Dió un suspiro y continuó con la labor. "Es una posibilidad." Admitió vagamente. Harry paró de remover la grumosa masa. _(de la tarta)_

"No pareces muy ilusionada ante la perspectiva de vivir cerca de nostros." Se volteó ligeramente y agarró la muñeca de Hermione para que dejara de raspar chocolate y le prestara atención. Hizo un movimiento con la mano y el pastel se continuó haciendo solo. Harry se había vuelto un mago extraordinariamente poderoso con los años.

"No es eso, Harry..." Levantó la mirada con esfuerzo para ver su expresión.

"¿Entonces qué es?" Los ojos de Harry se nublaron. Y fue como si las nubes hubieran cubierto el Sol.

"Tengo veinticuatro años, Harry..." Empezó Hermione. _(Recuerdo que este fanfic es puramente ficción. Una chica nunca dice la edad que tiene)_

"Yo también." Se apresuró a interrumpir Harry.

"Lo sé, Harry." Dijo. Y por un momento se quedó mirándo el jardín donde la familia Wesley reía sin darse cuenta de que los estaban observando. "¿Nunca has querido formar una familia?"

"¿Qué quieres decir? Ron y tú soys mi familia." Harry parecía confundido.

"No, Harry. Ron y yo somos tus amigos. Tarde o temprano..." Hermione tragó el nudo que le aprisionaba la garganta. "...Tarde o temprano conocerás a una chica especial..."

"Yo ya conozco a una chica especial." Y al decir esto Harry la tomó suavemente de la barbilla. Ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos tenían una extraña gravedad y ella se vió irresistiblemente atraída por ella.

El pastel con las virutas de chocolate por encima, empezó a calentarse mágicamente.

"Otra." Sentenció Hermione zafándose de la mano de Harry y apartando la mirada cabezotamente.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó en un susurro roto.

Hermione parecía al borde de las lágrimas. "Porque teneis que estar enamorados el uno del otro, Harry. Amor como el que sienten un hombre y una mujer."

Hermione sonrió tristemente y le tomó una mejilla con la mano. Harry la miró como si buscara algo.

"¿Tan horrible sería enamorarte de mi?" susurró él finalmente.

Hubo un espeso silencio.

"¿Cuánto le queda al pastel?" Preguntó ella. _Y hubiera podido decir algo más estúpido, pero, también es verdad, que hubiera sido difícil._

_Pero no hemos de juzgar tan duramente a nuestra protagonista ya que hay que tener en cuenta varios factores como 1) Estaba bajo una situación de mucha presión, en la que debía de declarar sus sentimientos escondidos durante años a su mejor amigo; 2) Esa misma mañana había intentado desenredar su pelo durante una hora porque le iba a volver a ver y sólo había conseguido enredárselo más aún (lo cual si te ha pasado alguna vez comprenderás que es altamente frustante) y; 3) Por último (pero no menos importante) ¿Quién se puede resistir a un delicioso pastel de chocolate?_

_Sin embargo nuestro héroe favorito no estaba al tanto de todo esto. (Y así debía de ser para el desarrollo del fanfic) _

Harry la miró como si se hubiera acabado de abrir la blusa y le hubiera mostrado que no tenía corazón en el pecho. "¡¿Cuánto le queda al pastel?! ¡Merlin! ¡Hermione te estoy abriendo mi corazón! ¡En estos momentos me siento muy vulnerable! ¡¿Y tú me preguntas cuánto le queda al maldilto pastel?!

"¡Calla! ¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme Harry! ¡¿Vulnerable?! ¡Yo tambien me siento vulnerable! ¡Soy humana!¡Y era de choccolate!¡No eres el único que esta asustado! ¡Hablas de sentimientos, pero ni siquiera sabes lo que siento!" A Hermione le resbalaban las lágrimas por las mejillas.

_Pobrecita._

"¡¿No sé lo que sientes?! ¡Pues dímelo de una maldita vez, Hermione! ¡Porque estoy harto de esta situación! ¡Estoy harto de no saber!" Chilló Harry por primera vez diciendo lo que pensaba.

"¡¿Quieres saberlo?!" Los dos jadeban, mientras los sentimientos reprimidos durante tantos años salían por primera vez. _(Esta frase es jodidamente buena para un fic lemon. Me la apunto.)_

"¡Si! ¡Maldita sea!"

"¡¡Estoy enamorada de tí, idiota!!" Harry abrió mucho los ojos y su respiración cambió bruscamente de superficial y rápida, a profunda y lenta. Pero Hermione no parecía haberlo notado y siguío gritando "¡Y para que lo sepas, te quiero desde hace años imbécil! ¡Ni siquiera se porque te quiero! ¡Porque tú nunca has dado la mínima señal de qu-ummmm!"

_Y hay terminó la discusión, porque otra clase de conversación tuvo lugar. (Mucho más interesante a mi parecer)_

"Ummm"

_Y tenía lugar. _

"Ummm- um"

_Y tenía lugar._

"Um- ummmmm."

_Y seguía teniendo lugar._

_Digamos que fue una conversación larga. _

Cuando por fin se separaron _(más por falta de oxígeno que por otra cosa)_ Harry le tomó la cara entre las manos y le besó la nariz "Te quiero." La barbilla, las mejillas, la frente... "Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero..." Repetía una y otra vez entre beso y beso.

Hermione rió eufóricamente ante la reacción de Harry. "Harry..." dijo para que él comprendiera que había captado por fin el mensaje.

_Porque por algún milagro de la magia, o intuición, o simplemente por oírselo dedir cientos de veces. Hermione Jane Granger había captado que Harry James Potter, El-Niño-Que-Vivió, estaba locamente, de la cabeza a los pies, veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, todos los días del año enamorado perdidamente de ella._

_Y él pareció captarlo también._

Finalmente, le soltó la cara sólo para rodearla firmemente con sus brazos y Hermione sintió que en ese momento los brazos de Harry eran lo único que le impedían volar. Hermione enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Harry. La cocina olía a canela y chocolate y Harry. Umm. Podría acostumbrarse a eso. También sintió como él aspiraba sobre su piel, provocándola un agardable cosquilleo.

_Yo también quiero. _

"Siento haberte chillado antes," le susurró al oído. Y se separó de ella un poco para mirarla a los ojos seriamente, apoyando su frente contra la de la chica y tomándola a ambos lados de la cara como parecía que había cogido gusto a hacer. "no debí haberlo hecho. No importa lo enfadado que estuviese. O lo mucho que me hubiera obligado la escritora del fanfic."

Ella también tomó su rostro entre sus manos _(le había dado envidia)_ y rió débilemente "No pasa nada. Yo tampoco me quedé atrás y te llamé imbécil...e idiota... y antepuse el tiempo de cocción de un pastel a tus sentimientos... aunque fuera de chocolate. Lo siento. No lo decía en serio."

Harry sonrió " ¿No hablabas en serio cuándo me llamaste imbécil?"

"No." Hermione negó divertida con la cabeza.

"¿Ni cuándo me llamaste idiota?"

"No."

"¿Ni cuándo insinuaste que el pastel era más importante que mis sentimientos?"

"Eso si iba en serio."

Los dos rieron. _(Que ingenuo es Harry.)_

"Bueno... creo que con otro beso podría perdonarte." _(o que listo)_

Y Hermione se encargó de que le perdonara con creces.

Fin.

Ningún pastel de chocolate fue dañado durante la escritura de este fanfic. Sólo uno de vainilla pero eso no viene al caso.

**Notas de la autora:** No me puedo creer que hayais terminado de leer este fanfic. En serio. Es basura (risas). Este fanfic es el resultado de una tarde en la que estaba muy aburrida y ha sido hecho sin haber estado fumada, bebida o alcoholizada. De verdad. Fue formado mezclando las dos cosas que me gustan más en la vida Harry Potter y los pasteles de chocolate (siento que te hayas tenido que enterar de esta manera Adrián).Y si habeis llegado hasta aquí deberíais por lo menos dejarme un review cabrones desagradecidos.

Esto último, evidentemente, es coña. No creo que seais unos desagradecidos.


End file.
